It is common practice to administer fluid solutions to a patient through a main feed line that has a series of pig tails that branch and extend therefrom. Typically the main feed line and pig tails are disposed bedside and adjacent the patient and the pig tails are connected to various fluid sources or to related inputs. Nurses who supervise and administer such infusion devices are well aware of the management problems associated with such. It is not uncommon for the various pig tails to become so tangled that it is impossible to determine which pig tail is connected to which fluid source or input. Consequently, in such a situation the attending nurse cannot visually see and determine which pig tail is connected to which input. This also leads to other problems. For example, in such a tangled state it is difficult to identify the proper end of a respective pig tail in order to appropriately connect the same to a new fluid source or input. In the end such intanglement causes the entire fluid infusion system to be difficult to manage and gives rise to substantial frustration and inefficiencies. Finally it must be remembered that these very infusion systems are being used to treat people who are often seriously ill and even find themselves in intensive care.